The fight to win the Blonde's heart
by heygirl.26
Summary: Lucy and Rogue bumped into each other and Rogue asked if they can hang out but secretly, Will they get caught? Does Rogue like Lucy? read the story !
1. Chapter 1: Frosch

**FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE SORRY IF SOME OF IT SUCKS :**

**Summary:** Lucy and Rogue bumped into each other and Rogue asked if they can hang out but secretly, Will they get caught? Does Rogue like Lucy? read the story :

* * *

Normal's POV

Lucy is at the guild drinking her smoothie, Levy came and sat next to her and asked "Ne Lu-chan do you like someone?" she said while Lucy almost chocked on what she said "What are you saying Levy-chan?" Lucy asked

"I said Lu-chan, If you like someone?" she asked "U-um y-yes I-I-I think" Lucy blushed '_I don't like someone' she_ said in my head. Levy squealed and asked who it is but Lucy refuses to tell her_ 'It's a lie! I just lied to you so you can't match make me to someone'_ Lucy said again in her head while a little irritated on Levy '_hmm if Lu-chan doesn't want to tell me, maybe someone else would, but who?' _Levy thought, then she thought of one. Levy looked around to see if Erza might be here but no avail, she couldn't find her anywhere._ 'If Erza is not here, maybe Mira can force Lucy to tell who she likes!' _Levy smiled evily towards the Blonde girl who is happily talking to Mira.

Lucy's POV

_'I could've sworn I saw Levy doing her evil smile while looking at me'_ Lucy thought but shruged it off as she continue on talking to Mira

Levy came and sat next to me and whispered something to Mira _'uh-oh, NOT Good'_ Lucy thought then she saw Mira squealed then looked at me with an evil smile on her and Levy's face, as soon as I was about to stand up, Mira and Levy dragged me to the infiramy _'too late'_ Lucy thought.

As we entered to the guild's infirmary, Mira suddenly popped infront of me with an innocent look, _'LEVY! YOU ARE SO MUCH TOUBLE LATER!'_ I said in my mind while I shot a death glare to Levy who is scared to see my stare but then I sigh.

"Okay okay I'll tell you who I like, just keep it a secret?" I asked "Got it Lu-chan" Levy said "Sure thing Lucy" Mira said with an angelic smile

Mira's POV

_'OMG! So Lucy does Like someone, I wonder who it is, Gray? Natsu? Loke?' Mira thought_

_Levy's POV_

_'Finally I can know who Lu-chan liked! But who is? maybe Natsu or Gray? but I hope it's not Gajeel'_ Levy thought with a sad smile

Normal POV

"Okay, I like..." Lucy was about to say it but was inturrupted by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer who crashed on the wall because of a shirtless ice mage. Gray smirked but was scared to look behind him because of a deadly aura was surrounded to him, he slowly looked behind to see Levy with a murderous smile, Gray gulped "S-s-sorry L-l-levy" he sluttered but Levy punch him in the head. HARD. and was now unconsious on the floor. While Mira went Satan Soul on Natsu who is now shivering in fear

"Natsu" Mira said in a murderous voice "Y-ye-yes M-mi-mira?" He sluttered "Do you have any idea on how important we were discussing about?" Mira said "I-i-i'm s-s-so s-so-sorry M-mi-mira" he ran but was caught by Mira and was sent flying to the bar. All of the guild mates stare at Mira then Natsu who was lying unconcious on the bar and they all bust out of laughter.

Lucy's POV

As Natsu and Gray were getting beaten, I slowly slid out of the guild and was now walking towards the park I was in deep thoughts until I bumped into someone

"Sorry" said a familliar voice as I looked at the owner of the voice, I was shocked to see who it was "Sorry too Rogue-san"

"Rogue. Just Rogue and have you seen my pet exceed her name is Frosch?" he asked "Sorry Rouge I haven't seen Frosch, but I know she's here some where" I said with a smile "I hope she is, I've been looking for her all day" he said with a hint of a sad tone. _'I feel bad for him' _I thought "Don't worry I'll also look for her and when I do I'll call you" I said and wrote my number in a piece of paper. "Here's my number" I said with a smile "Okay thanks" he said with a small smile and I walked past him until he grabbed my wrist and I was shocked, I turned my head and he was looking at me.

Rogue's POV

"Sorry" I said avioding to look at her face _'okay I admit it I LIKE Lucy Heartphillia' _Rogue thought "Sorry too Rogue-san" she said and I looked at her anglic face "Rogue. Just Rogue and have you seen my pet exceed her name is Frosch?" I asked "Sorry Rouge I haven't seen Frosch, but I know she's here some where" she said with an angelic smile and I almost blushed at her face _'get a hold of yourself ROGUE!' _I mentally shout at myself. "I hope she is, I've been looking for her all day" I said with a sad tone "Don't worry I'll also look for her and when I do I'll call you" she said while I look at what she was writing then she gave it to me, I looked at it and it was her number "Here's my number" she said and when I looked at her I almost blush because of her smile "Okay thanks" I said and then my body acted on it's own and grabbed her wrist and she looked at me shocked _'aghhh stupid body acting on it's own'_ I thought " U-ug-ughhh do youuuuu wa-wanna ha-hang out sometimes?" I said _  
_

Lucy's POV

" U-ug-ughhh do youuuuu wa-wanna ha-hang out sometimes?" he said and I laugh "Hahaha Sure why not? Just give me a call okay?" I said and smiled "Okay, here's my number meet me at the park at 10!" he said and he gave me the paper and started running whlie I was just walking towards the park '_well that was interesting'_ I thought and looked at the piece of paper until I heard a cute yelling coming towards the park an I ran

Frosch's POV

"Rogue!" I yelled while I was about to cry a beautiful lady ran towards me "Hi there, my name's Lucy, what's your name?" Lucy asked "Frosch name is Frosch but call me Fro" I said while tears are rolling down my cheeks "Frosch? Rogue's been looking for you" Lucy said while carrying me and we sat on a bench "Fro wants to ask why Lucy knows Rogue?" I asked "Oh we bumped into each other while I was going here" Lucy said while calling someone "Hey Rogue yeah I found Frosch, were here at the park, okay Bye" Lucy said while picking me up and putting me on her lap "Lucy can Frosch sleep at Lucy's lap?" I asked "Haha sure" she said with an angelic smile, while we were waiting I fell asleep

Rogue's POV

While I was going to the train station to look if Frosch was at our house until my phone started to ring "Huh?" I said while looking at my phone, I answered it "Hello?" I said "Hey Rogue" said the one who was calling "Hey, so you found Frosch?" I asked while walking "Yeah I found Frosch, where here at the park" she said and I stopped walking and I turn around and started running "Okay, i'll be there in a minute" I said while running "Okay bye" she said and I hung up. When I reached the park I already saw Lucy sitting on a bench and looking at the sky, I stopped running and just looked at her face '_Wow, she's so beautiful_'I said in my thoughts as I walk towrds her and tapped her shoulder, she looked at me and smiled "Here's Frosch" she said while pinting at her lap to see my Frosch sleeping at her lap and I started picking her up gently and carried her "Thank you" I smiled "Nah it's okay" she said with a smile as I turn around and statred walking untl she called my name and I stopped to turn around "If Frosch ever get lost again, call me and I'll help okay?" she asked and I nodded "Oh and also meet you here at 10!" she shouted as I nodded again and I started walking while thinking _'Hmm where should we go? Should I tell Sting? will I let Frosch be with us?'_ and then I stopped on what I was thinking but it kept on my mind and then I sigh "I think I like Lucy Heartphilia" I said in a low voice as I was continue on going to the train station_  
_

* * *

**DONE! **

**So, how was the story? Is it bad? Is it good? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught!

**Hi Guys! Here's the Next Chapter of "The fight to won the Blonde's Heart! hope you like it~!**

* * *

Rogue's POV

As I walk towards the train station, Frosch woke up "Rogue! Frosch was worried about Rogue and then Miss Lucy helped me, she was so nice, beautiful and she smells nice too! Frosch is happy with Miss Lucy!" she said with a smile "Yeah Frosch, she is something" I said with a small smile. As I board the train, I took a seat and I can feel my head is dizzy so I fell asleep

"-ue! Rogue! Rogue!" I heard Frosch yelling at me and I woke up "What is it Frosch?" I said "Were almost there Rogue" Frosch said as I look at the window

We left the train and we went to our house. I opened the door and I saw Sting sleeping on the couch while I went straight into my room to get some clothes and took a bath 'I can't believe I asked a Fairy to hang out with me_'_ I sigh '_Maybe that's because I like her? No that can't be I mean we don't even know each other that much!'_ I sigh

I left the bathroom and wore a black t-shirt with a skull on the middle and some red jogging pants. I went straight to bed and I saw Frosch sleeping at the other side of the bed, I stared at the ceiling '_good thing Sting was asleep when we went home'_ I sigh and went to sleep

Lucy's POV

As I was walking at the park, I sat at one of the bench and look at the sky "Wow, the sky is really pretty" I said to myself and smile, I looked at my watch and it was already 6:50 "Guess I need to go home now, it's getting late" I said while stannding up and walking home. I unlocked my apartment and was surprised to see no one here '_Maybe they went home already?'_ I sigh I went to the bathroom and summoned Plue while I was taking a bath, I went out and wore a simple white t-shirt and some shorts and went to bed, I stare at the ceiling I sigh "I can't believe I sai yes to a Sabertoth Mage to hang out with me" I sigh again and I fell asleep

_**The next day ( Rogue's POV )**_

As I woke up I looked at the clock and it was 8:20 "Still a little bet early to go to the park" I said as I made my way towards the bathroom. I wore a simple back t-shirt and maong pants and wore clack converse shoes. I went to the kitchen and cooked so bacon and made some pancakes, Sting woke up and smelled the food and he came running down the stairs and went straight into the dining room and ate like a wild animal "Hey Rogue" Sting said "Yes Sting?" I said while munching a bacon "When you came home, you smeell like a _girl"_ Sting said while raising an eyebrow _'Sh*t I thought he's asleep, I need tp think something fast!' _I said onside myself "It's because I bumped into one" I said while standing up and went to the sink to wash the dishes "Okay watever you say" Sting said "But" Sting continued '_I need to get out of here fast!' _As I was about to leave, Sting holod on my shoulder "I think I know who owns this scent, vanilla and strawberries?" Sting said as he sniffed me again and I got a little pissed, I sigh "Sting" I said as he looked at me "Could youuuuu STOP SNIFFING ME!?" as I raised my voice a little so that Sting will not get suspicious "Hmmmmmmm I think Rogue's hiding something I don't know" he said while looking at Frosch with an evil smirk at him "Ohh Frosch~!" Sting sang as he head towards Frosch who is eating a fish "Yes Sting-kun?" Frosch asked as she was grabbed by Sting and they made their way towards the living room and sat Frosch on his lap _'Frosch please please please don't tell Sting' _I said to myself as I kept my poker face, but deeo deep DEEP inside of me I was panicking. "Sting, put Frosch down _NOW" _I said as I had a murderous tone on the word 'Now' Sting had a smirk and started tickiling Frosch "Frosch tell me why Rogue smells like strawberry and vanilla and also acting weird" Sting said "F-f-fro-frosh w-w-will no-no-not te-te-tell St-in-g n-no m-mat-ter w-wh-at! Hahahahhahaha" Frosch said while laughing. Sting got pissed "Come on Frosch or else I'll not give you ANY fish for the rest of YOUR life" Sting said with a smirk.

Frosch heard it and started talking about it "Frosch was lost and Frosch can;t look for Rogue so Frosch went around the city and Frosch ended up on the park so Frosch started to yell Rogue's name so that he can hear me, Frosch met a beautiful lady name Lucy and she said she will help me look for Rogue so Frosch knows she can trust her, we sat on the bench and she opened her phone and called Rogue" she said '_I am SO dead' _I thought as I sweat dropped. I heard Sting smirk "So Rogue fell in love with a Fairy huh?" he said as he swung his arm aound me but I shrugged it off and then I heard Frosch said something that I wish she never had a mouth "Oh Rogue and Miss Lucy will meet at the park later at 10" Frosch added as I looked at the clock it was already 9:30 '_Sh*t! I'm gonna be late' _I thought as I dashed out of the house and I heard Sting yell "Don't worry your secret's safe with me! Just have FUN!" Sting yelled while I continue on running down the train station

* * *

**Gomenasai~! : It's SHORT!**

**BUT! I promise you that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Annnnnddd I'M SO SORRY that this chapter is ALMOST Rogue's POV hehehe *rubbing the back of the head**

**BYE~! OHH AND ALSO REVIEW ON HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER... For me I think I'm Dissapointed at myself *goes to emo corner**


	3. Chapter 3: Date

**Hi Minna~!**

**GOMENASAI! I was very busy this past few days! I hope you can forgive me~! *^***

**Anyways! HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Rogue's POV

As I continue on running to the station like a crazy person, I bought some tickets and went inside the train. I found a seat and I was already feeling sick because the train is slowly moving, I went to the vacant seat and sated, I stared at the window and thinking of the place we can go. I kept on thinking and thinking until my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier and I fell asleep.

Lucy's POV

I looked at the clock and it was 9:20 "Well better get change and go to the guild first, they might suspect something" I sigh. I wore a red t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and black converse. I went out and went to the guild "9:30 well maybe I can stay first at the guild and after 10 minutes I can go out" I said with a smile as I sontinue on going to the guild "Hi Minna~!" I said with a huge grin on my face "Hi Lucy" said some guild members.

"Mira, 1 strawberry milkshake please" I said "Sure Lucy, be right back" Mira said and went to the kitchen. "Lu-chan!" said Levy as she ran towards me but got tripped on a knocked out Elfman. Levy was ready for the impac but only felt strong arms around her waist, she looked up only to see Gajeel, Levy was as red as Erza's hair and muttered a thank you to Gajeel and continued running towards me only with a red face. "Well well well, I saw an interesting scene there" I smirked and looked at Levy who is still blushing "Here's your drink Lucy" said Mira with a tray on her right hand and my milkshake on her left hand. "Thanks Mira" I took the milkshake and I started to drink "So Levy what did you want and came running towards me?" I asked "O-ohh we-well I w-was gonna a-a-ask about the N-novel" she said still blushing and kept remembering the scene that happened a few minutes ago. "Hmmm why are you sluttering Levy?" Mira asked while I was holding my laughter while Mira is confused. I told her everything and I looked at my watch "Shoot! Bye Mira Bye Levy!" I said as I ran and went straight to the park leaving a confused Mira and Levy

Rogue's POV

I went off the train still feeling a little dizzy and looked at the clock, my eyes widened 'shit! 10:05 already!' I panicked inside and started running towards the park. I reached my destination and saw Lucy sitting on the grass and leaning on the sakura tree looking at the sky with a smile that made her face shine 'beautiful, truly beautiful' I smiled and walked towards her "Lucy?" I asked Lucy looked at me "Oh sorry Rogue I didn't noticed you there " She said " It's okay and I'm sorry I was late " I said while I looked down " Ohh uhhh it's alright " she said and I looked at her " coz I just came here hehe " she said with a smile 'beautiful' I smiled and she blushed " Shall we go? " I asked as I grabbed her hand she blushed just like the colour of Erza's hair " S-s-sure " she said and I smiled again

Lucy's POV

As Rogue drags me to wherever we are going by hand I looked at some people and was staring at us and then I heard someone says 'hey isn't that Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth and Lucy Heartphilia from Fairy Tail?' one of the people said 'Yeah are they dating?' a man asked looking at us and I blushed. 10 minutes passed and we were still walking and being held by the hand "Hey are we there yet?" I asked almost losing patience "Almost there" he said an suddenly stopped "Owwww~" I said as my nose hit his back "Sorry" he said while looking at me then he pointed his finger at our stop "Look there" he said and I gasp we were at the forest with a clear blue lake with a falls and flower filds all over the place "Wow Rogue this is" I stopped to look at the view again and not noticed Rogue was no where to be found "Rogue?" I asked, no answer "Rooouuuggggeee?" I asked a little longer until I heard footsteps bahind me and I got scared, I reached on one of my keys and turned aroungd "Who's there?!" I shouted "Chill, it's just me" I heard a familiar voice and I calmed down "Jeez you could have least told me you were going to go somewhere" I said while sitting on the flowery field "Want some?" he asked giving me a sandwich and some drinks "Thanks" I said and grabbed the food that he was holding. He sat beside me and we stayed there in silence and we liked it "So" Rogue stoped the silence "Hmm" I said"How are things going in the guild after the win?" he asked as he looked at me "Well there are many mages wanted to join and it's getting a little crowdy with all the drunken men and women always there. But all in all, there are no changes" I said with a smile on my face and I think I saw him blushed so he looked away.

Rogue's POV

_'Shit! I'm blushing'_ I panicked inside and looked away and I heard a chuckle, I turned around "What's so funny?" I asked "Oh nothing just imagined some stuffs" she said while looking at the sky with a bright smile. I looked at the sky also and 5 minutes later, I felt something on my shoulder, I turned and saw Lucy asleep. _Oh God what am I going to do?!' _I thought as I took a peek at her, "Beautiful" I said as I looked at her angelic face "Hmmm? Rogue did you said something?" she said while rubbing her hand on one of her eyes and I blushed "Oh uhh nothing" _'that was close'_ "Hey Lucy how about let's go home?" I asked "Sure" she said as I stood up and reached my hand and she took it so I pulled her up. We walked to her apartment in silence until we reached her apartment "Goodnight Lucy" I said "Night Rogue" she said so I started to walk away until I heard my name being called so I turned around "Yeah?" I asked and saw her running towards me and stopped then she smied "Tnx for the good date, I enjoyed it much" she said and she kissed my cheek and ran off and I was left there standing "What just happened?" I said to myself and started to walk away and smiled

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait for the next chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think for this chapter and please tell me 3 dragon slayers to like Lucy**

**P.S. Rouge is NOT included because Rogue ALREADY LIKE LUCY :)))**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission

**Ohayou~! By next week, I don't know if I can update because of the tests coming up on this October T^T**

**Wish you could forgive my school and also me! T^T**

**Here are the results of the 3 dragon slayers~!**

**Laxus, Natsu and Sting**

**Please review after reading this chapter!**

* * *

Rogue's POV

As I continued walking towards the train station, someone bumped into me and I got pissed "Hey watch where you-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because it was Natsu Dragneel who bumped into me "going" I finished it with a low voice "Why is a Sabertooth mage doing here? And why do you smell like MY Luce!?" he said using the word MY a little louder "I bumped into her when I was about to go home because of a mission" I said and continued walking "Hey wait!" I heard him shouting but I just ignored him until I reached the train station

In the guild~!

Charle's POV

When I was watching Wendy talking to Romeo I saw a vision...

_Charle's Vision~! :))_

_4 boys standing facing each other, no one dares to move until they started counting to 10... "10" a blck haired boy started "9" a blonde boy continued sounding a little pissed "8" a boy with a scarf around his neck said "7" another blode boy said with a small growl "6" the black haired boy said again "5" the blonde preparing to fight "4" the boy with a scarf said as he stepped back a little for some space "3" the blonde said as his growl getting louder and louder "2" all of them said and preparing to fight "1" they shouted as all of them charged into each other and all of them attacked at once and made a powerful blast that only 2 out of 4 boys were left and the others unconcious "I will have Lucy not you" they both said and growled each other when they looked up and saw Lucy standing on top of a building blindfolded with her hands tied at the back and 2 figures was there a tall man and a tall woman and they both smirk then..._

Charle's POV

"-es! - Charles!" and I snapped back from reality "Yeah Wendy?" I said and looked at the little Sky Dragon Slayer "What's wrong?" Wendy said "Oh nothing just thinking about how you and Romeo look cute together" I said and smirek at the Sky Dragon Slayer who is blushing "O-okay i'll just g-get a-a d-dr-drink from -M-m-mira" Wendy said and walked off '_What is that all about!? 4 boys, 1 is Natsu, so 3 more boys will be fighting over Lucy!? And who were those people?!' _I thought and shook it off and started talking to Happy.

Lucy's POV

As I took a warm bath, I remembered that I kissed the cheek of Rogue and I blushed, I sank down so that the warm water will hit my face to cool me down, I finished changing my clothes and made some dinner. After I ate dinner I went to my room and slept. At 11 I felt someone hugging me and I opened my eyes and saw Natsu looking at me sleepily and I gave him a _Lucy Kick _and he flew towards the window and out of my house and went back to sleep

_Next Day~!_

Lucy's POV

I woke up at 8 and saw Natsu not here and I smiled, I went to the bathroom to take a bath, after I took a bath, I wore some short shorts, a black t-shirt and some black shoes **( Sorry I just LOVE black so much! ^^)** I made breakfast and started eating and went to the guild

_At the guild..._

Laxus' POV

I was sitting there with my team until the guild doors opened and looked at the standing figure and saw that it was Lucy and I quickly looked away and blushed because she just looked this way " Laxus-san what's wrong?" Freed asked "Nothing" I said and continued drinking until I saw Natsu running towards Lucy and out his hands on her shoulder and I suddenly crushed the cup that I was holding and lightning sparks were surrounding my body and I growled "Laxus what the hell?!" I heard Evergreen shouted as she backed away from me hoping not being hit by my lightning and so did the others, my growl was getting louder and louder while I was looking at Natsu and Lucy being together and laughing together. I stand up and walked towards Lucy " Hey Blondie " I smirked at the look of her face "Your blonde too Laxus!" she pouted and I almost blushed "So what do you want?" she asked and I thought of something _'why did I called_ her?'"Huh? Did you said something Blondie?" I asked and she was getting pissed "Just forget about it!" she said and went back on drinking her smoothie while Natsu was just glaring at me and I glared back "What do you want flame brain?" I asked and he just stood up and went to Gray while I went back to my seat and ordered another drink

Lucy's POV

"What's his problem?!" I said a little louder and Mira heard it "Who's problem?" she asked "Laxus" I said and Mira smirked "Haaahhhh younge love~!" she dang and I almost chocked at what she said "What are you talking about Mira!?" I shouted and she just giggled "Matchmakers" I said with a sigh

Natsu's POV

"Damn Laxus" I whispered while rubbing my head because of the pain Erza gave me for fighting Gray and looked at Lucy who is talking to Mira and I smiled then looked at Laxus who is also looking at Lucy and I growled "I will have her Laxus not you" I said and he looked at me "Oh it's on Dragneel" he said and smirked while standing up and went to Gramp's office

Laxus' POV

I went upstairs and went to gramps office. I knocked and heard him say come in so I did "What do you want Laxus?" gramps asked "I want a job for only teo people" I said with a bit of a bored expression "Sure Laxus just wait a moment" he said as he stood up and looked at some drawers to find the perfect job for two people "How about this?" he handed me the paper

_**Please Help us!**_

_**A group of mages kept on deastorying our village and there **__**is a powerful Celestial Mage that is their Master!**_

_**Reward: 1,000,000**_

_**Meet me at the restaurant named 8island in Magnolia**_

_**P.S. There will be another guild that is going with you **_

I smirked "I'll take it" I said and I stood up but when I was about to leave gramps called me "Yea?" I asked as I turned around "Who exactly are you going with?" Gramps asked "Well, I was thinking maybe Lucy?" I said with a bit questionate voice"WHAAATTT!?" Gramps shouted so I put a finger on my lest ear "Sorry" he said calming down "Maybe Natsu can be a help of you" he said "Oh Hell NO!" I shouted "Nope you, Natsu and Lucy will be taking the job" he said and I mumbled something about being cruel as I stepped out of gramps office and blasted some of my lightning magic on the guild's floor to catch everyone's attention and it worked "Lucy and Natsu pack up now, the both of you will go on a mission with me" I said and walked down the stairs 3...2...1... "WHAT!?" the whole guild shouted " You heard me Natsu, Lucy pack up now! Meet me the restaurant named 8island" I said and walked out of the guild to go pack.

Lucy's POV

_'I'm gonna go on a mission with LAXUS AND NATSU?!' _I panicked inside while my hands ar at my face and glances at the clock "It's 9 already?" I said and got up and walked towards the door until I saw Levy there looking at me "Yes Levy?" I asked "Goodluck with 2 destructive dragon slayers" she said with a funny voice and I groan "How can this day get any worse?!" I shouted and went to my apartment to pack

Natsu's POV

"What is going on here!?" I shouted "Why do I have to go on a mission with LAXUS?!" I shouted again "Calm down Natsu" I heard Erza and looked at her "Maybe Master has a reason why he picked both Lucy and you on a mission with Laxus" she said while thinking of other possible reason why he picked the both of them "Yeah and it better be a good one" I said while walking out of the guild and towards our house me and happy is sharing "But at least Lucy is going with us" I whispered to myself and smile and started running towards our house "Can this day can get any better?!" I shouted still running

_Meanwhile at Sabertooth~_

Normal POV

"Hey Rogue look at this!" Sting shouted as he handed a paper to Rogue "Hmmm 1,000,000 jewels for beating up a guild? Sound too easy for me" Rogue said as he give me back the paper "Well? How about it?" I asked him and nodded "Great! 5 more minutes and were heading out" Sting said having a grin on his face. 5 minutes have passed and we head out of the guild and straight to the train station.

Laxus' POV

"Okay, Lucy is here but not Natsu" I said a little pissed until I heard someone shoutine "Hey! Sorry I was late!" Natsu said while running "Hurry up Natsu!" I heard Lucy shout and I got a bit jealous aura because she didn't talk to me when she got here "Okay, were all here, let's go in"I said as I entered the restaurant followed by Natsu and Lucy. I looked around to lookep for our client and a person caught my eye so I asked him if he is out client and he nodded, he is a tall man maybe around his 40's who has black messy hair (like Gray but black) and wearing a tuxedo "You must be Fairy Tail am I correct?" he asked "Yes we are here for the mission you sent to our guild" I said and introduced ourselves to him "My name is Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Master Makarov who is the Master of Fairy Tail and I am a Lightning Dragon Slayer" I said "My name is Lucy Heartphilia, I use Celestial Magic I have 10 out of the 12 zodiac keys" Lucy said with a smile "The name's Natsu Dragneel, I am the Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu said with a grin until we heard the restaurant's door open and our eyes widened "WHY IS A SABER/FAIRY DOING HERE?!" all of us shouted back and looked at our client "Ohh they are the guild you are going with" our client said "WHAAAT!?" all of us shouted again "I am NOT going with this IDIOT!" both Sting and Natsu said and started arguing while Lucy and Rogue are trying to calm both of them and I sigh "Well mind telling me about the guild?" I asked our client and nodded. While the client is talking, Lucy and Rogue managed to calm Natsu and Sting and started listening "Okay tnx for the information" I said while we were heading to the train station to go to Clover Town

Normal POV

"What did I do to deserve this!?" she said a little pissed as she was surrounded by 4 dragon slayers Natsu on her left lap, while Sting on her right shoulder, Laxus on the back of her head because he is sitted on the back and Rogue just pity the Blonde because she became a cushion for the dragon slayers. Rogue's motion sickness is SO not the worst because he looks like he doesn't even have motion sickness so he just sat across the seat to face her and saw that she is asleep leaning on the head of Sting. Rogue felt a little jealous but just shook it off "This is going to be a long mission" he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hi Minna~! Please vote 1 dragon slayer that will end up with Lucy!**

**RoLu**

**StiLu**

**NaLu**

**LaLu**

**Vote now MINNA~!**

**PS. Please don't mind the Lucy H. And Rogue C. I will change it now**


	5. Not a chapter but must read

**MINNA THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OKAY? I'm just saying that there is a poll on my profile and you will decide who will win Lucy's heart the poll will close at the 5th chapter of this story so choose wisely! :)))**


	6. Chapter 6: Stalkers and the arrival

**Hi Minna~! Gomenasai for not updating soon *^* ANYWAY... HERE ARE THE RESULTS ..**

**RoLu- 25**

**Lalu- 3**

**StiCy- 4**

**NaLu- 0**

**RoLu in the lead and what happened to ALL the NaLu fans!? **

**PS. The REAL CLOSING OF THE VOTES ARE AT THE 8th chapter so you can still continue voting! :)))**

* * *

Lucy's POV

We got off the train and I looked at the sky "Maybe we should find a place to stay because it's almost night" I said as I put a finger in my chin and the others nodded. We finally found a hotel and went inside "Okay, I'll go talk to the man over there" I said as she pointed a man "While you guys sit here and talk to each other okay?" I said while looking each one of them "Me and Sting are gonna share a room" Rogue said while raising his hand and being glared by Sting "Me and Luce are gonna share a room!" Natsu shouted while putting a hand over Lucy's shoulder and the other dragon slayers glared at Natsu "No way in hell we'll ley you sleep with Lucy!" they said and was ready to attack Natsu "But I always sleep with Lucy" Natsu whined causing curious looks at the both of us and causing me to blush "No Natsu, you and Laxus are gonna share a room and it was YOU who always barge into my apartment without my permission!" I shouted and Natsu whined "But Luce~! Laxus is a jerk!" he shouted causing Laxus to hear it "What did you say Natsu?" he asked while lightning was coming out if his body "Stop it you two, I'll go talk to the man right now" I said as I started walking towards the man "Excuse me sir, may we have 3 rooms please?" I asked as she stare at the man who is in his 20's "Sorry Miss, we only have 2 rooms left but 1 room has " the man said as he rub the back of his neck nervously, Lucy pouted then sigh "Okay sir, we'll get the 2 rooms" she said as she handed some jewels to the man and gave 2 keys "Room 104 and Room 103, 3rd floor" he said as he smiled and I smiled back causing the man to blush and the dragon slayers to growl "Thank You!" I said as I walked back to the dragon slayers "They only have two rooms left" I said and sigh "Now, who wants to sleep with me?" I asked and looked at them

Natsu/Rogue/Sting/Laxus's POV

_'Of course me! I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with a girl and is super sexy!'_ they thought and we raised our hands at the same time and shouted "ME!" and we glared at each other.

Normal POV

"ME!" they shouted making Lucy jumped a little. Lucy sigh "Whoever picks the shortest ones are gonna share a room with me okay?" she asked and the dragon slayers nodded, they picked one and Natsu got the longest one "Ohh come on!" he shouted Sting got the second longest stick "Tch" was all he said while Laxus just grabbed Natsu and went to their room

Sting's POV

I watched as Laxus dragged Natsu to their room and decided we also need to go to our rooms "Let's go" I heard Rogue and we started walking to room 104 me and Rogue just walked quietly while Lucy is humming a song, we finally reached our room and Lucy handed the key to me and unlocked it. Inside was a double-deck and a king sized bed with a bathroom at the right corner and a small fridge between the beds "I call the lower deck!" Lucy shouted and ran towards her bed. I looked at Rogue "How about you?" I asked him "You first" he said as I made my way towards the king sized bed while Rogue made his way beside the double deck and we started unpacking our stuffs. "I'm gonna take a shower first" Lucy said and went towards the bathroom leaving me and Rogue in silence until I broke that silence "So, were teaming up with the fairies" I said while looking at the ceiling "Yeah" was all he said "Rogue do you like Lucy?" I asked and looked at him with a small blush on his face "I-"Rogue was cut off when the bathroom door opened and Lucy came out wearing some jeans and black t-shirt with red converse "Hey guys" she said "I'm gonna go for a walk" Rogue said as he made his way towards the door "WAIT!" Lucy shouted making Rogue looked back at her "Can I join you?" she asked making both of us surprised.

Rogue's POV

"Sure" I said with my usual poker face "Bye Sting!" she said and kissed his right cheek making him blush and making me jealous _'Why am I feeling this?' _I said as I continued walking "Hey wait up!" Lucy said while running and I stopped to look back. My eyes widened on how beautiful Lucy is even when she's running, her golden hair was swaying and her face shines because of the moon's light. She was like an angel with no wings, she stopped in front of me and smiled causing me to blush "Let's go" she said as she grabbed my hand and started running causing me to blush and form a small smile on my face

Normal POV

As Lucy grabbed Rogue's hand, 3 jealous slayers was already ready to kill Rogue "Let's go" Laxus said as lightning was shooting out of his body "Yeah" said a very murderous Sting and was now in Dragon Force while Natsu nodded and fire was surrounding his whole body making the people scared. The 3 dragon slayers followed Rogue and Lucy until they reached a park.

Lucy's POV

"I saw a park on the way here so let's go there first!" I shouted, still holding his hand while running "Sure" he said while running. We finally reached the park and sat on one of the benches there and we started talking to each other "So how's life on the guild?" I asked in curiosity because we all know that Natsu defeated them both and the punishment their Master is giving when they lose "Well, Master gave us another chance but we were beaten up by the guild members there" he said and looked at the sky "Ohhh" was all I said to him until we both fell into silence. Minutes passed and I fell asleep.

Rogue's POV

As we both fell into silence, I just looked at the sky until I felt a weight on my shoulder, I looked to the side to see Lucy asleep and was leaning on me. I swear I was blushing right now _'This is like the incident when we went on a date'_ I thought, until I realise '_It was not a date, just a simple meeting' _I thought until Lucy is slowly waking up "Huh?" she said sleepy "Hey Lucy" I said with a smile and she looked at me making her blush and suddenly stand up"S-sorry I fell asleep" she said and bowed, I lightly chuckled after that I blacked out

Lucy's POV

'_Rogue suddenly fell asleep, I wonder what happen?_' I thought as I went closer to him "Rogue?" I said while shaking him and i sat down next to him and suddenly blacked out.

Sting/Natsu/Laxus's POV

"What the hell?!" Natsu whispered *cough shouted *cough and was hit by an angry Laxus "Shut the hell up Natsu!" Laxus whisper-shouted to Nastu while Sting just looked at Lucy who bowed in embarrassment until Sting saw Rogue chuckle then suddenly he fell asleep "Hey guys" I whispered and they didn't listen "Guys" still they did not listen "GUYS!" I screamed causing them to stop "WHAT?!" they said together and glared "Look" I said and saw that Lucy sat beside Rogue again and suddenly Lucy fell asleep "What happened?" they asked "That's what I want to find out also, come on" I said and walked towards them while Laxus and Natsu followed, but before we were able to come close to them, we heard footsteps coming behind us "Well well well Rosie, look what we got here" a man wearing a tux and has green hair and red eyes said "Ho ho, we're gonna have a bonus here right Rex?" a woman said behind the man and was wearing a very short dress and expose many of her skin and has violet hair and blue eyes "Too bad, they're all handsome" Rosie said and casted a spell on them "Sleep" she said and we suddenly fell to the ground, our eyelids getting heavier and heavier and the last thing we saw was Lucy being carried away by the Rex guy.

* * *

**HI MINNA~! GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I GOT BUSY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND THANK GOD I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY! .^. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :))))) .^.**


End file.
